Marvel's Star Wars: Avengers of the Force/Transcript
The transcript of Marvel's Star Wars: Avengers of the Force. Transcript Clone Factory, Kamino :(a group of scientists are working on producing Sith Clones) :Stormtrooper Captain: (speaks with an scientist before contacting Kylo Ren) The Clones you have ordered are nearly complete, sir. :Kylo Ren: Excellent. They will make fine living weapons for the First Order. The Supreme Leader will be most satisfied. Report back to me when they are finished. Then, send them to the Starkiller Base. :Stormtrooper Captain: Yes, sir. (ends transmission and turns on a scientist) You heard him. When you've finished, send the Clones to... (suddenly, loud noises outside the factory interrupts their conversation. They get alerted of an external danger. The facility violently shakes. All the alarms start ringing of a deliberate intrusion. The facility keeps shaking more violently like an earthquake.) :Stormtrooper Announcer: (announcement over speaker) Report to your stations immediately. This is not a drill. We are under attack. I repeat. We are under attack. :Stormtrooper Commander: What's going on?! :First Order Officer: The Guavian Death Gang! They're everywhere! :(scene shifts to the Guavian Death Gang mercenaries having a shootout with the First Order troopers while caring containers into their ships) :Bala-Tik: Alright, boys. Keep moving in to the kill. Rotta paid us to get that tech for him. You wanna keep that money alive? Then get to work! :First Order Officer: (confronting the thieves) Freeze! On the behalf of Supreme Leader Snoke, you are under... (gets shot by Bala-Tik) :Bala-Tik: Nutcase. :Stormtrooper Captain: Lord Ren won't approve this. But there's no choice. (to the scientist) Unleash the subjects! :First Order Scientist: But they are not ready yet! :Stormtrooper Captain: (takes the trigger from her) I said unleash them! (pulls the trigger and the Clones awaken) (to the Clones) Attack! (but unfortunately, the Clones go for a rampage) What's happening?! :First Order Scientist: I told you. They were not ready yet! :(one of the Clones is hit and knocked into a Escape Pod, which takes off in its own to far away) :Bala-Tik: (to a mercenary) Do we have enough? (the mercenary nods for yes) Alright. Let's go. :(he and his goons flee the chaos. The First Order troopers finish destroying the Clones and Kylo Ren arrives in his ship) :Kylo Ren: (confronting the captain) I gave you an order. And you defy me? :Stormtrooper Captain: (terrified) I'm... terribly sorry, sir. It was working well until these thieves arrived and... (interrupted when Ren ignites his light-saber and frightens the captain further) They were after our technology! Rotta the Hutt hired them to steal our weapons and devices! :Kylo Ren: (pause) Send in your best men to Tatooine. The Hutt Sovereign will have much to answer to the Supreme Leader. (pointing his Saber in the Captain's throat; silently threatening) No more mistakes! :Stormtrooper Captain: (fearful) Y-yes, sir. Hydra Space-station, Atmosphere of Earth :(Arnim Zola is experimenting on a Venom Symbiote before he is approached by Red Skull) :Red Skull: Your results about the Symbiote, Dr. Zola? :Arnim Zola: A divine success despite the Avengers' last interference, Herr Schmidt. Spider-Man may seem to have stopped us from cloning the Symbiote by destroying Octavius' research. But little did he imagine that we already have the research we need for our plans. :Red Skull: Divine fools he and Octavius were indeed. Just like Captain America. None of them could possibly control the Symbiote, but thanks to the power we hold, Hydra will. (alarm blurs) What is it?! :Hydra Soldier: Enemy flagship incoming, Herr Schmidt! :Arnim Zola: S.H.I.E.L.D.? :Hydra Agent: No, sir. Nor is it the Avengers. It's... (shows an holographic image of the Dark Aster)... the Kree. :(an holographic image of Ronan emerges) :Ronan the Accuser: Members of the Hydra Empire! You stand accused! Not even Earth's Mightiest Heroes will save you from the wrath of the Kree Empire! :Red Skull: It is you who will stand accused, Ronan! For challenging the name of Hydra! :Ronan the Accuser: (noticing the Symbiote in the container) This weapon... It belongs to the Kree! We will retrieve it even it means to destroy your ship and all of you in it! (the hologram fades away) :Red Skull: Prepare yourselves. If it is battle Ronan wants, we will have it. :Ronan the Accuser: (watching from the Dark Aster as the Hydra gunships approach) Ronan will not be denied. (to his army) Destroy them! Destroy them all! :(the battle begins as one of the Hydra soldiers places the container with the Symbiote inside into a Escape Capsule, which takes off in its own) :Hydra Officer: Herr Schmidt! The core is unstable! The station is going to collapse! :Red Skull: (disappointed) Then we... must retreat. Immediately! :(the Hydra agents hop into their escape pods, but only Red Skull and Zola escape successfully while the others perish in the explosion of the vessel, which crashes on Earth) :Rogue Kree Soldier: Shall we remain in pursuit, Lord Ronan? :Ronan the Accuser: (pauses) Leave them. It only matters that they no longer have the Symbiote. :(the Dark Aster teleports away) Beyond Time and Space :(the two escape pods clash on each other and crash-land on a unknown lifeless planet located on a distortion of Time and Space and the Sith Clone and the Symbiote slowing merge with one another and smile diabolically) :Darth Venom: We... are... power! We... are... CHAOS! We... ARE... DARKNESS!! (they merge completely) WE... ARE... DARTH VENOM!!!! (unleashes a massive Force shock-wave which shatters most of the planet) Rey and BB-8 Crash on Earth :(from D'Qar, Rey and BB-8 are flying in a Resistance X-Wing) :Rey: (BB-8 beeps for a question) Don't worry, BB-8. I know what I'm doing. We'll just go investigate the damage caused in that Clone Factory of Kamino and search for answers. Then, we leave. Also, the First Order might not be working on it after the Death Gang's big robbery. (BB-8 beeps for agreement and with some concern about trouble) (optimistic chuckle) Don't you worry, BB-8. We'll be fine. What could possibly happen? (they hear an explosion. They turn around and see Planet Earth mysteriously emerging in Space) That's something you don't see everyday. I better report back to the General about this. (hacks the ship's computers to get information about Earth; BB-8 then ends it to the Resistance) (on thoughts) Should I investigate Kamino or explore that new planet first? Hmm... (BB-8 beeps madly) Trouble? Where? (suddenly sees Venom-mutated Vulture-like creatures appearing) Whoa! (she leaps the ship to another direction. The ship is going straight to Earth) Just what were those things? (notices a malfunction on the ship) Whatever they were... one of them just clawed the left engines! (the ship starts losing control) Hang on, BB-8! Prepare for a really terrible landing! :(the ship starts burning up as it crosses over Earth's atmosphere. Scene shifts to New York City, where a group of robbers are running away from the police in van full of money until their van suddenly loses control; it turns out that Silk has clawed the wheels and tires with her stingers) :Silk: You punks are so slow. (the thieves try to run, but they are caught by Silk's webbing. One of them tries to fight back) Oh, you're a brave one. (but Silk easily beats him up) Brave, but stupid. Aren't you? :Thief: (terrified) D-Don't eat me! Don't eat me! Do Not eat me! PLEASE!! :Silk: I don't eat garbage. (tosses him into a garbage wagon) Crybaby. (web-swings away) :Cyberstar: Do the best of the best get a chance to graduate from S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy sooner? :White Tiger: As long as they're all about reputation like they're about performance, there are pretty big chances no doubt. :(Peter and Mary Jane are watching Silk through the monitors) :Mary Jane Watson: Cindy's really doing great being a superhero. Don't you think, Peter? :Peter Parker: Still a bit off-limits with her Inhuman enhancement. But, yeah. She really is. :Mary Jane Watson: (about the Spider bite in Peter's hand) And you know... Wouldn't have been so healthy if that bite had another result. Would it? :Peter Parker: Well, Cindy and I were in luck. According to Doc Connors, that lab spider that bit us... we were lucky that its DNA was well stable before it bit us. Otherwise, the slightest error, we'd be dead in seconds. Or worse, we'd end up a bit Hulked-out, like Norman was when Doc Ock turned him into the Goblin. And maybe a lot worse like when Goblin tried to "evolve" with the DNA of those other six Spideys from other realities. (pauses) And I'm probably saying too much to you about it. Am I? :Mary Jane Watson: Oh, no. It's okay. In fact... I'm the one who should stop asking too many questions. After all, I'm not studying to be a reporter anymore. :Peter Parker: And now, you think reporters these days are all about asking too many questions instead of telling people what's going on? :Mary Jane Watson: Maybe only the ones who report live. I guess. (the monitors beep) :Peter Parker: What is it, Jocasta? :Jocasta: Unidentified flying object. About to clash-land here in New York. :Mary Jane Watson: Any possible coordinates? :Jocasta: (calculating trajectories) In the top of the Avengers Tower. :(Rey's ship continues falling and Rey starts losing consciousness) :Rey: (BB-8 beeps concerned) (weakly) D-don't... worry about me. You must... live. (presses a button to eject BB-8 safely out of the X-Wing and Rey passes out) :Phoenix Princess: (she and Spider-Man are rushing towards the X-Wing) I'll drain the heat. You steer it away from the Tower. :Spider-Man: Got it. (Phoenix Princess reaches the X-Wing and absorbs the fire, cooling the ship off. Then, Spider-Man webs down one of the wings and pulls it up) Come on! Come on! (he successfully maneuvers the ship, stopping it from hitting the Tower. American Knight and Nova arrive to help Phoenix Princess grab the ship and land it safely in the ground) Ow. Close call. (looks at the ship and his mask scans Rey, who is unconscious but still alive) Well... the ship's a bit rusty. But the pilot's okay. :Nova: (he and American Knight open he cockpit and stare at the unconscious Rey) Who is she? :American Knight: Whoever she is... I hope she's on the good side. :Ms. Marvel: (off-screen) She is. (arriving with BB-8 in her arms) This little guy fell from her ship. He said they were on a mission before their ship was attacked by a swarm of space monsters. :Spider-Man: Did he tell you how these monsters looked like? (BB-8 looks the other way and beeps) Him who? (BB-8 still looks the other way and they all see Agent Venom) I get it. Symbiote-mutated space monsters. Right? (BB-8 beeps for yes and a look of concern) Don't worry. This one won't hurt you. He's on our side. :Agent Venom: So... what now, Spidey? :Spider-Man: (thinks for a moment and contacts S.H.I.E.L.D.) Hill? Is there anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. available? :(scene shifts to the team in the Triskelion with numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists and engineers checking on the damaged X-Wing while Rey is given medical attention by Aunt May and Dr. Foster) :Curt Connors: (checking the X-Wing's internal components) The tech in this ship is quite impressive. Four different types of weapon systems, including proton torpedoes, expandable life support... and also this droid translator. The scientists of the group this young woman works for must be really brilliant. :Ava Ayala: (checking the monitors) And we know the communication systems still work well. And are still online. :Peter Parker: How is she? :Aunt May: She's okay. She just needs to breathe a bit more. The heat of that ship could've suffocated her in seconds. :Jane Foster: (checking the data) Now this is unusual. :Mary Jane Watson: What is it? :Jane Foster: This woman's internal molecules... They're powered by some strange power source unlike anything I've seen before. :Harry Osborn: Is she of some alien race we know? :Jane Foster: (checking the files. The computers indicate "No Match") I can't say. And for what I think, she's not even from this system. Not even from this dimension. :(still unconscious, Rey starts experiencing strange visions of both hers and the Avengers' dimensions before having a vision of the new threat on loose. She gasps and recovers) :Rey: (breathes calmly and gets up) Where...? Where am I? What's going on? (sees BB-8 and smiles) BB-8! (she approaches him) Are you alright? (BB-8 for yes) I'm glad you are. (regretfully) I'm so sorry, BB-8. I should've listened to you. You knew this was a bad idea and I... (BB-8 beeps optimistically and smiles) Pretty glad to hear that. (BB-8 continues beeping and looks at Peter and his friends) Oh, really? (she addresses to the New Avengers gently) BB-8 said you saved our ship. I didn't see how you did it but... Thank you. :Peter Parker: It was an hard work. But it's what we do. Save the innocent, save everything we hold dear... you know... what heroes do. :(BB-8 beeps) :Rey: That's a good question. Do you know about the creatures that attacked us? :Peter Parker: Whatever we know about it... well... it's a long story. (views a hologram of the Resistance) Like this military Freedom Fighter group you're part of. :Rey: Better be sure they'll know nothing wrong happened. :Mary Jane Watson: (looking at the claw marks in the ship's wings) At least not yet. Battle for Sokovia / The Avengers meet the Millenium Falcon Crew :(In Europe, we see a group of numerous Hydra soldiers invading Sokovia. The commander spots the town via Binoculars until he suddenly spots Green Angry eyes; it is the Hulk watching them from the distance) :Hydra Commander: (panicking) Retreat. Retreat! (Hulk then leaps in where the Hydra soldiers are and brings them down) :Hulk: (radios the Avengers) Alright. I drove them away from town like you said I should, Cap. What now? :Captain America: Keep them running, Hulk. We're setting the ambush. :(the Hydra soldiers keep running until they are ambushed by the Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Black Panther, She-Hulk, Hawkeye and Thor) and the X-Men (Wolverine and Jean Grey), who attack and defeat them one by one. Hulk also joins the attack) :Red Skull: (monitors indicate the Hydra soldiers are stepping away from their target) No. NO! Why are you abandoning your target?! :Hydra Soldier: (through the monitors) It's an ambush, Herr Schmidt! The Avengers and the X-Men are... (screams as She-Hulk attacks him, breaking transmission) :Hydra Officer: I know this is a cowardly option. But maybe we should retreat! We cannot attack Sokovia as long as S.H.I.E.L.D. is... (interrupted by a laser blast in the back from Skull's gun) :Red Skull: No retreat! No surrender! We will fight to our last man standing! :(the Avengers defeat the Hydra pawns as Iron Man spots the ravaged Hydra vessel) :Iron Man: Thinking you can simply take away Sokovia 'cause you can't afford a new vessel, Skull? Keep thinking. (boosts towards the vessel and radios the Avengers) Avengers. I found Skull's vessel. Right onward. In the middle of the forest. :Captain America: Copy that, Tony. Avengers, assemble! (the team ruses to the vessel, from where the Hydra troopers prepare for battle) Hulk. She-Hulk. You two take out the tanks so we can get through. :She-Hulk: You got it, Cap. :Hulk: On it. :Captain America: Iron Man. Captain Marvel. Jean. Thor. We need those turrets out of our way. :Iron Man: No problem. :Captain America: Widow. Panther. Hawkeye. Wolverine. You're with me. :(the Avengers follow Captain America's strategy. The Avengers with him attack the enemies on the ground while Hulk and She-Hulk destroy the tanks one by one. Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Jean and Thor target the turrets before Captain Marvel spots incoming Hydra air-fighters) :Captain Marvel: It's gonna be a bit tricky with that air support. :Thor: Allow me. Let them taste thunder! (conjures a lightning storm to wipe out the air fighters) :Jean Grey: Nothing like a good storm to ease things for a while. :Hulk: (seeing everything; not surprised) Show off. :She-Hulk: Easy, Cousin. You'll beat him to it soon. :(the Avengers finish fullfilling Captain America's strategy and surround Red Skull and Zola) :Hawkeye: Well... That wasnt so hard. (to Skull and Zola) So? No more of that mumbo jumbo about "cut off one head, two more will grow"? :Captain America: It's over, Skull! It's time for you to surrender now. Last chance. :Red Skull: There is no surrender, Captain. Only the graves of those who defy the name of Hydra! (removes his jacket, revealling the Iron Skull armor) :Iron Man: Still wearing that underrated copy of my tech, Skull? (he and Skull take off and fight) :Hawkeye: (Zola unleashes bionic tentacles on his back) Thought you guys said that Webhead destroyed Doc Ock's tech when you fought Zola in Hydra Island. :Black Widow: We said he destroyed Ock's researches. We didn't say anything about his tech. :(they fight Zola. Suddenly, the fight between the Avengers and Hydra is interrupted when strange warp holes open) :She-Hulk: What now? :(frome the warpholes, a swarm of Symbiote-mutated monsters emerge) :Hawkeye: Is there going to be any day when we won't have to worry about Symbiotes?! :Captain Marvel: I wish I knew. :Black Panther: (some symbiotes attack the Hydra agents) Apparently, we are not the only ones who need to worry about these monsters. :Jean Grey: (and some surround the Avengers while some attack Skull and Zola) And apparently... we're still a bit outnumbered. :F.R.I.D.A.Y.: (through Stark's armor) Unidentified flying object approaching at lightspeed. :Hawkeye: (listening to F.R.I.D.A.Y.) Unidentified flying object? Like... an alien ship? :Wolverine: If it's those punks from Kree again... :Iron Man: (a bigger warphole appears. From inside it, enters the Millenium Falcon) That's a big ship. :Captain America: (the Millenium Falcon fires at the Symbiote monsters as well as Red Skull and Zola) And apparently, not an enemy ship. :(the Millenium Falcon lands) :Red Skull: What matter of insolence is this?! :Arnim Zola: They must be the invaders we were warned about! What do we do?! :Red Skull: Let us return to the base. (Zola agrees and prepares the teleporters) This is not over. (they vanish) :(the Millenium Falcon crew (Han Solo, Finn and Chewbacca) appears and addresses to the Avengers) :Captain America: Well... this should be interesting. :(meanwhile, Doctor Octopus speaks with Ronan the Accuser in the Dark Aster) :Ronan the Accuser: It was not my decision, Octavius. But you must understand why I had to destroy your creations. :Doctor Octopus: I most certainly do understand, Ronan. But it was not a foolish decision at all. I too would choose to destroy my own tech rather than leave it in the hands of traitors. Like Zola and all who served Hydra. :Ronan the Accuser: But for now, your tech and the Symbiotes are the least of our problems. Are you aware of this? :Doctor Octopus: Yes. somehow, our universe is merging with another. Which means one thing... :Ronan the Accuser: We will be witnessing the beginning of another invasion. :Doctor Octopus: Worse than this... our enemies may ally themselves with these invaders. :(scene shifts to Sokovia, where the Avengers are talking to Han and his crew) :Captain America: And how long have they gone missing? :Han Solo: Not too long. Only immediately after we had a spot of your planet. :She-Hulk: You're saying Earth was teleported to your star system? :Finn: Or maybe... (they see a hologram of the Solar System having numerous planets, not just eight) it's our star systems that merged with one another. :Captain Marvel: How did this happen? (Chewbacca roars) :Captain America: Whatever caused this or whoever was responsible... must have sent those Symbiote creatures to attack us. :Jean Grey: (reads one of the creatures' mind) It was. (she narrowly sees everything) I can't determine who or what it was. But as far as I sense... it'll threaten numerous worlds and innocent beings with not just not creatures... but also a war which comes by. (all react stunned and Hawkeye is visibly confused) :Hawkeye: Say... what? :Captain America: You heard what Jean said, Avengers. Unless this new threat is dealt with, there will be nothing left except dusk. Han. We'll help you and your crew find your crewmate and your droid. But we also need to look after the innocents who will get hurt if we don't act. :Han Solo: I hear you. And understand. Also... they might've met some fellas who live in your world by now. And they might help them as well. :Captain Marvel: So? Let's get going? We've got a universe to save. :Wolverine: What she said. (they all agree and get aboard the Falcon. But Jean moves to another direction) Aren't you comin', Jeannie? :Jean Grey: Just by reading one of those creatures' mind, I saw something else. I need answers. But I can't find them here. You go on with the others, Logan. I'll join you when I can. (projects a Phoenix Force warphole and gets inside it. Logan enters the Falcon, which takes off) Rocket and Groot Meet the Resistance New Avengers Raid Rotta the Hutt's Palace Avengers and Resistance Unite Jean Grey meets Luke Skywalker / Ronan the Accuser and Kylo Ren sense Darth Venom Road to Klyntar and Kamino / Hydra vs. First Order The Final Clash with Darth Venom / Galaxies Restored ''' '''Epilogue Mid-Credit Scene Post-Credit Scene More Coming Soon... Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe Category:Coolot's ideas